Sonic underground and the black knight
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: how sonic underground should have ended
1. Oracle say what?

Note: Some one asked me how i would end sonic underground so ill tell u fanfictioneeers how i'd end sonic underground in several chapters of longness so all other fics are on hold even cloudclans for this event. Ill post when i can im still very sickly but do what i can to update every so often.

Chapter 1

Oracle say what?

Sonic manic and sonia were on there way cause the first time their daddy was mentioned and a public roboticized trap was set. Could this end the underground? how will this effect the future watch closely.

sonic manic and sonia like i was saying were trying to get into the thing to rescue their father. But this is a dark day for the underground.

sonia went over the plan they head through the balconey climb down from there and swing into the room below to avoid the cameras the pods detected. So manic and sonia were in there while sonic destracted sleet and dingo. Manic walked over with the rope and started to tie it . "hey manic" Yelled sonia and she pushed him and manic landed in the waters below.

manic swims to sure. "sonic hey u ok?" asked sonic manic spits out water."yeah i am but our sis has lost it. " said manic clinmbing back up the rope with sonic and they go for sonia whos laying on the floor. "sonia." Said sonic nudgeing her and she was very very warm. "sonic she doesnt look so good." said manic.

Manic- ok sonic ill get sonia out of here ill meet u at Docs ok you just do what you do best. (manic grabs his hoverboard and surfs off) "hey doc sonia needs you man" said manic rushing in hopeing that doctor could help his sister.

Queen Aleena watching from the oracles viewing magic. "will she be ok?" asked Queen aleena. the oracle looked at her with sad eyes. "i said you would reunite with your children i never said all of them there is a king how can there be a council of four with five people. Sonias fate is sealed i'm so sorry. " Said the oracle and queen aleena started to cry and left.

"so doc dude hows sonia doing?" manic asked drumming on the table just as sonic ran in with the king himself. King kenneth hedgehog himself. the doctor looked at them sadly. "there is nothing i can do this illness is beyond me i asked her what happened she said she was hit by a laser and suddenly felt ill. we can hope this illness passes or i fear the worst for her." said doc.

"sonia?" asked manic. sonia looked at him and just smiled and then coughed. "im glad your alright manic." Said sonia. tehn at once manic knew why she pushed him and tears started to form in his eyes and he forced them bacl. "Sonia you need anything?" he asked.

Sonia looked at him deeply. "i just wish i got a chance to see mom." She said sonic and manic left the room. "sonic i say we go find mom for her it could idk boost her spirits." Said manic. "i agree juice and jam time. " Said sonic as he raced off with manic.

Not long after they left with the king as well Queen aleena went into sonias room and sat in the chair by her sleeping daughters bed and touched her head. Sonia opened her eyes. "mother?" she asked. "sonia my girl yes it is me." Said queen aleena trying to hold back her tears.

"mom it will be ok." said sonia. sonia started to have a coughing fit and fall back into sleep again. But manic and sonics search was getting nowhere fast. But Knuckles was in town looking for sonic when an echidna girl fell on him. "hey get off wait oh sorry miss." Said knuckles.

"my name is knuxy what brings u around here? "she asked. Knowing well who he was but wondering why he was here. "I'm knuckles and i'm looking for sonic u know him?" Said knuckles she grabbed his arm and sped off towards sonic.

"Hey sonic!." Yelled knuxy and sonic turned white and ran up a wall. "Knuxy? " Asked sonic shivering. "Whats wrong man you look like u seen a ghost? "Asked knuxy laughing her head off. sonic got down. "Yoh bro why the scare?" asked manic. " Knuxy it was rumored you died in runners cavern." Said sonic. Knuxy frowned then threw on a pair of sunglasses." You think the leader of the resistence would get caught that easily." Said knuxy.

"woah but your so young." Said manic. sonic looked at him "well anyway knuxy was in line for top resistence head dog for a while because of her wits and quick thinking." Sasid sonic. "Thats commander knuxy to you cool blue. "Said knuxy

"haven't you heard pal im a prince now ?" asked sonic laughing. "Oh prince sonic let me bow down to your royalness yeah i heard." Said knuxy. "so knuxy since ur big dog around here and we grew up together like family can you tell me sis wheres my mom?" asked sonic hopeing the new resistance leader would know.

"sorry sonic I haven't sen the queen i was just coming here to tell you i was chosen into being in charge." said knuxy. (meanwhie back with queen aleena and sonia.) sonia's breathing grew slower and slower until finally nothing queen aleena cried and left manic and sonic giveing up came back but were to late. Sonia was gone a new headstone lies with a heroes name a heroes grave such a fitting end for sonia the hedgehog but a new end brings a new begining. So the underground strives on ahead remembering fallen comrades and still lies a glimpse of hope for the future as long as they believe...


	2. A knights tale

Chapter 2

A knights Tale

_Queen aleena here the underground has met many things on the. But now they find a legend that if taken the wrong way could crush the rest of my children I pray that sonia wherever she is guides her brothers._

"are we there yet greeny?" Asked sonic tenser then ever tapping his fingers we could have blamed sonics impatientness but also the loss of sonia has made him really grumpy. "yeah chill bro almost there say knuxy you have a medalion two so um whered you get it ?" asked manic.

Knuxy looked at it. "well i've always had it ask sonic. she replied looking at it then started talking again. "the only thing i have to go on is a dream of someone putting it on me and the feel of wind." manic looked at her like she was crazy but sonic took it as a possibilitry Queen Aleena knew sonia would fall and they would need a back up plan.

"bro bo bro " Said manic waveing his hand in front of sonics face. "What!?" yelled sonic awoken from his thoughts. "we're here." said manic. "Finally" yelled sonic who buzzed off somewhere. Manic was also sad at the loss of his sister but he knew they had to keep cool heads or they would wind up dead two.

"this town is all about the legend." Said knuxy. Sonic runs in front of her and stops. "What legend?" he asked. "well they say that in each age that the people need help the black knight rises from the grave to aide us all lately some of the resistence claim to have seen a knight in black and a large sword killing swat bots." Said knuxy.

Sonic and manic laughed at that. "you believe that silly childrens tale?" asked sonic. "Well I don't know for all we know the black knight is a line of people in one family trained to take on the role. " said knuxy Knuckles nodded agreeing with her. He has seen more then one mystery in his young life to know that It is a possibitlity.

soniac and manic walk up to the chili dog stand with. knuckles and knuxy and electronic cuffs grab there legs and a few pop out of the chili dog to make ones for hands. Oh no the underground is trapped but whats this a knight walks into town armor as black as knight voice mixed witha voice changer to sound deep like each age of the knights.

The knight slashes through it and cuts them free and cuts sleets machine to change dingo and dingo runs the other way away from sleet pretty much free as a bird without sleets changer holding him hostage. "ok you ones follow me." Said the knight who led them to a field with many targets and swat bot dummies. " I am your next teacher. You shall learn how to make your medalions into basic weaponry." said the knight turning a medalion into the sword the knight was wielding.

"I told you so." said knuxy. "sonic manic touch your medalions." said the knight they do it and the knight looks and speaks again. "you sonic bear the sword of truth. Use it's gifts wisely but for now this lesson you will learn basic sword and axeplay. Now manic yours is the axe of destiney and sonias would have been the sword of wisdom granting her the most power fight wise. Knuxy yours is the morph medalion created fuseing all musical magic into one your weapon is the chameleon it can become the weapon or item you could need most. " Said the knight who starts the training.

Sonic slashes flying robots jumping off trees manic uses his axe quite efficently within the next few days and knuixy starts useing a pole on the swat bot dummys then switches it into a spear when one tries to attack her from behind without looking back stabs it.

"well done my students." Said the knight after a few days of trainig. "remember knuxy though you contain all three powers its not full power but a portion so use your shifting wisely. " knuxy salutred the knight. "yes I will remember." She said.

manic and sonic were all ready to take out some of their new gifts on robotnik. Knuckles just stood there stareing at the knight thinking hes met that knight before. "alright now we shall meet again soon for more lessons. " Said the knight vanishing in a pit of smoke and winding up standing next to queen aleena.

"do you think thye can do this my queen?" asked the knight and she responded. "so long as they strive forward they can do it with knuxy and knuckles at their side gracious knight." Said queen aleena and she looks into the sky and connects the stars in her mind to see sonias face.

(tune in soon maybe even later on for chapter 3 im on fire with this )


	3. A tale of a tail

Chapter 3

a Tale of a Tail

_Again and again my children meet many new friends but one friend in perticular could shift the balance very far into there favor but can my children befriend a ghost of a monster._

"Hurry up manic." Said sonic annoyed in the van again. "Chill bro the paper said mom was in the forest here . "Said manic. Knuxy's eyes went wide. "manic I bet this is a trap they say a deadly monster with many tails and sharp teeth lives here." Said knuxy.

Knuckles looked at her with concern as he heard the stories also of the great beast that roams this area. manic parked the van and they all started to walk in. "I say we split up 2 go this way and 2 that way ." Said manic. "ok manic you take knuxy ill take knuckle head." Said sonic speeding off with knuckles digging dfast beneath him.

"stupid sonic why does he think this works." Said manic kicking a rock. "I don't know manic sonic has on e speed on his team and a digger of an echidna so its slightly balanced in our favor cause we got both and ur strengths. " Said knuxy smileing. "you know knuxy thanks." Said manic. "Your welcome greeny." She said

(meanwhile while the manic knuxy flirt fest was starting sonic and knuckles wound op in an electronic net they couldnt get out of. but back to the flirt fest ha ha)

"Hey knuxy whats that "s aid manic pointing to a face in the woods someone working on something they walked clsoer. "Ahh don't hit me!" he screamed. "We won't hurt you said knuxy hugging the little fox. "I'm manic shes knuxy whats your name kid." said manic.

"Nmaes miles but I hate it ." said the fox knuxy giggled and miles spoke again. "What are you laughing at." he asked. "Your so adorable with your 2 tails hey tahst what im gonna call you tails." She said he hugged her with tears hin his eyes never before had miles now called tales had a friend.

all he knew was bullies so now he was setting traps to scare people and keep from getting picked on taisl led them to his lab. "hey that looks like a roboticizer." Said knuxy. Taisl shook his head. It's my new project It;s a deroboticizer but i need a subject to test it on.. Said tails turning on his monitor to his net trap.

"Friends of yours." aked the small fox. They nodded and tails dumped the net and they fell into chairs there. "hey guys tails got a derobopticizer I know lets break someone out and use it." Said knuxy it was decided that they would save the foster parents of the underground and sonics uncle chuck.

Sonic and the others take off and soon return with tails test subjects and tails succeeds in reverseing the process now they have a weapon against robotnik stronger then anything ever before and a new friend called tails.

"poppa." Yelled knuxy hugging her dad and he grabbed her and sonic manic had ferrell and lady Windimire was looking frantically at that moment for sonia when manic stepped up and said. "I'll take you to her." He got on his hoverboard with her and they took off and he led her to the one lonely grave. "Sonia loveing sister may by your grace we suceed. " She said reading the grave and falls into tears.

again the underground is reminded of the loss that can happen in a war but all is not bad they are building the army to take down robotnik and in manics heart he knows sonia is watching him and sonic and she will guide them in spirit.

(tune in for chapter 4 who knows when ill post it.)


End file.
